


You’re My Sunshine

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Custody Battle, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: Steve Rogers, single dad/lead singer of a famous rock band, raising Sarah Rogers, his six years old daughter alone for six years until her mother showed up and causing havoc.(No longer update)





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, sweetheart. Time to wake up now.” 

The tall man with muscles and long, dark blond hair pulled back in a manbun, spoke to the little girl who was covering herself with the blanket on her bed, refusing to do as her father told. She could be a little bit stubborn like her old man but that was what he loved about her. She was even cuter when she squinted her nose or creased her forehead. Steve often told her that she looked like an old lady, even though she was ten years old.

“Come on, you will miss the sunrise,” he said, trying to convince his little girl. “I thought you said you wanted to watch it.”

“But I want to sleep, daddy.”

“Come on, princess.”

The girl pushed the blanket away and gave Steve a bright smile. She looked exactly like her father. She even had his blue eyes and his nose. The only thing that she’d gotten from her mother was the golden blonde hair.

It was the only thing that reminded Steve of his ex-girlfriend. She’d left him to pursue her career in acting, seeing Sarah as dead weight. She’d left the baby with him. It was something Steve would never forget or forgive.

He’d raised Sarah all by himself for six years. Six years that he struggled with being a single dad, (with some help from his friends), coping with his heartbreak, trying to give Sarah the best things he could give her, and trying to find that big break with his band.

When Sarah was four years old, Steve and his band, the Avengers, got the big break they were looking for. They were performing at a small gig in Santa Monica and Tony Stark, the owner of Stark Records was there with his wife, Pepper Potts, who would later became their manager. Tony asked to meet them after the performance and told them to come to his building. 

That was when Tony decided to take a big risk on this nobody band and turn them into the most successful rock band.

Now that Sarah was six years old, Steve had everything he could give to his little girl. A big house in Beverly Hills, nice cars, and all the finest clothes. He’d finally given Sarah the life he wanted to give her.

Sarah jumped on Steve’s back before he left so that she could get changed. Steve then carried her to his car and strap her into the back seat behind him.

“Where are we going, daddy?”

“Mt. Wilson. Our usual spot.” He replied. “That’s the best place to start off the first day we’re back together.”

“Where are you going on a tour next?” 

“This time, it’s a short trip to Cancun. I will be back in a couple days.”

“Can we go to the zoo together next time?”

“Sure, sweetheart. How do you feel about San Diego? Uncle Bucky has a house there. We can stay there for three to four days.”

Sarah squealed with joy. She always loved the road trips with her dad, for as long as she could remember. He had always been a history dork, just like Uncle Sam always said, and he always stopped at all the historical places, telling her everything about the place.

It was twenty-five minute drive in the early morning and the sun still hadn’t come up. Steve drove his SUV carefully up the hill until he reached their usual spot to watch the sunrise.

Steve had already prepared sandwiches and orange juice for his daughter. They ate breakfast as the sun slowly appeared from the horizon and the light shone on the tall buildings, making a beautiful reflection.

“Daddy, is your life hard?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you’re always here and there. Always working,” Sarah explained. “Will I have to have a life like that?”

Steve smiled and looked in her eyes. “I just want you to have a normal life and experience everything that kid should have. I just want you to be happy. No, you don’t have to grow up to be like me. You can choose to be whatever you want and I will help you reach that dream.”

The worry left Sarah’s face, replaced with a smile that had always lightened up Steve’s world. Without her, he would have no one to fight for. She was the inspiration for his songs.

They watched the sun until his phone rang. It was Mrs. Spencer, Sarah’s private tutor, who came to their house to teach Sarah.

“A text from your teacher. She said she will be at our house in two hours. We should head home.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Hey, we don’t want to be late for your studies,” Steve smiled and picked his daughter up. “Your education is another thing I want for you.”

Sarah grumbled and hugged her father tightly as he walked toward his car, putting her in the back seat and putting the picnic basket in the trunk. 

“What do you say we drop by the supermarket and pick up some snacks?” Steve asked.

Sarah’s face lit up again. “Can I get gummy bears?”

“Sure. Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Steve drove them to the nearest supermarket. They had fun selecting food and snacks. Later that night, Steve was planning to hold a little gathering with his band and their closest friends. It would be a typical BBQ party because Steve still wanted his life to be as normal as he could before he got famous.

Sarah helped Steve put everything in the trunk before they headed home. They were singing Stevie Wonder songs along the way. As Steve pulled up to the curb in front of his house, he saw a blond woman standing in front of his door with his security guard talking to her.

“Stay here,” he said and got out of the car. “Can I help you, ma’am?’

The blonde woman turned around and Steve’s heart dropped to the ground. He never thought he would see her again and he’d made damn sure she would never get close to him or his daughter again.

She flashed him a smile that he’d once loved so badly and said, “Hello, Steve.”

Steve frowned, obviously not thrilled with her appearance. “Sharon?”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was rooted to the spot when he saw his ex-girlfriend Sharon Carter. He didn’t even notice that Sarah had left the car and ran toward her dad. The blonde woman was about to approach Steve but the security guard stopped her before she could reach them.

Sarah looked at her dad, confused of to why he was acting strangely toward the woman. His body was rigid, on guard, and his eyebrows seized.

“Daddy, who’s that?” Sarah asked.

“An old friend of mine. Sweetie, why don’t you go upstair and stay there? I have to talk with her.”

“Okay.”

Sarah ran into the house and Steve motioned for his bodyguard, Dum Dum, to follow Sarah inside. From the look on Steve’s face, Dum Dum knew his boss could handle it.

“Why are you here?” he asked, with no attempt to hide his hostility at all.

“I want to see how are you doing.”

Steve was visibly shaking with anger, notable because he was rarely angry at anyone. He was usually calm and kind and logical. But something about Sharon always pushed the right button.

She left him without saying anything. She’d left him six months after Sarah was born, leaving the baby with a dad who did not know what to do. Steve had to stumble alone through parenthood. Lucky for Sarah, her mother had enough heart to at least breastfeed her for six months. That was the only good Sharon had ever given their kid.

“You have some nerve coming here after six years of me raising Sarah alone.”

“She’s my daughter.”

“No, she isn’t. You made it pretty damn clear in the letter you left in her crib.”

Sharon was still visibly calmer than Steve.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I want to see my daughter.” Sharon replied. “I want to be a part of her life.”

“You’re not going to see her and you are so damn sure not going to be a part of her life. No. No fucking way. After all you did to us.”

“Well then,” Sharon shrugged. “See you in court, Steven. My lawyer will contact you.”

Then she stepped away, heading to her car where her driver was waiting.

“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!” Steve yelled at the woman.

“Let the court decide that.”

The black car sped away, leaving Steve standing alone in front of his house.

  


* * *

 

 

Steve told Darcy and Dum Dum to keep Sarah upstairs as long as they could. Mrs. Spencer could tutor her there instead of using Steve’s office as usual. The two of them knew that something must have had happening and caused Steve a lot of distress.

Then he called Tony and Pepper and the rest of the band to come to his house because he had an urgent matter to discuss with all of them.

They could hear how distressed Steve was so everyone said they will be there in ten minutes. Steve was pacing back and forth with millions of thoughts running through his mind. The thought of losing his daughter was too much. She shouldn’t have gone through this at such a young age. Sarah shouldn’t know about her mother.

It was all to protect her that he’d lied, telling the girl that her mother had died shortly after she was born. Back then Steve had made sure that Sarah would not know who Sharon was. It would only bring her heartache. He was wrong. Sharon could cause any heartache at anytime.

“Hey, bro!” someone walked into the living room.

Steve turned around to see Bucky and Sam, his two best friends in the whole world The three of them were the original members of the band before the other two joined the group. Bucky was mainly a lead guitar but he could also play four more instruments. Sam was the best on keyboards, piano, and organ.

“Hey, how’s everything?” Bucky asked.

“Wait until everyone’s here.”

“Bro…”

“I want to tell everyone at the same time so everyone will understand correctly.”

The two friends didn’t argue anymore and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on and waiting for the rest to come.

The next person who walked through the door was Thor and his girlfriend, Jane. Steve met Thor on the naked run during the senior year and learned that this Norwegian man had mad bass skills as well as violin and cello. Furthermore, his rhyming skill was as good as Steve’s and he helped the front man write most of their songs. Jane Foster was his scientist girlfriend, who he’d met during the charity work about global warming. Jane had an assistant, Darcy who often babysat Sarah if she wasn’t on the road with Jane.

Clint Barton, the last member of the Avengers, was the very best of them at percussion. Sam met him while he played with handmade bucket drums in front of the Kodak theater. Clint hadn’t hesitated to join- he knew he would get more money in the band than going solo. Steve said they didn’t get much money but at least they had a small gig everyday at the bars. Clint took the risk and followed the rest of the Avengers until they got all the fame that they wanted.

Pepper and Tony finally came and the two big bosses knew how serious this was.

“What is it, Stevie?” Tony asked as he sat down with his wife.

“You remember the woman I told you about? Sarah’s mother?” Steve asked back.

Sam and Bucky looked angry at the mention of the woman who left Sarah. Thor frowned too.

“You told me that she was dead,” Tony said but then he realized something. “She isn’t dead, is she?”

“No, I lied. I’m sorry about that,” Steve admitted. “But she stopped existing in Sarah’s life after she was six months.”

Tony and Pepper weren’t mad that Steve lied to them.

“I thought it was for the best that I hadn’t told Sarah about her mother was. It came back to bite me.”

“Don’t tell me…” Bucky spoke up.

“She just came here this morning and demanded to see Sarah. After six years of her being absent.”

“What?” Sam said in disbelief. “How dare she?”

“You know the mother too?” Pepper asked

“Yeah, James and Sam was the only two other people who knew who Sarah’s mother is.”

Tony could smell the problem from miles away and decided to ask. “And who exactly is Sarah’s mom?”

Steve inhaled deeply. He didn’t want anyone to know about but it was time to bring the truth to life and these people were the only group of people who actually want the best for him.

“Her mother is Sharon Carter.”

Clint, Tony, Pepper, and Jane were in shock at the revelation. Not only they were shocked that Sarah’s mom was alive but that it was Sharon Carter, the famous actress, Academy Awards nominee, the girlfriend of superstar athlete/quarterback of San Diego Chargers, Brock Rumlow.

“You tell me that her mother is Sharon freaking Carter!” Tony yelled.

“Keep your voice down,” Steve shushed.

“How?” The billionaire was still confused.

“We’ve known each other since college and dated each other since sophomore year. She was pregnant with Sarah after we graduated. Then she left six months after Sarah was born.”

Steve knew it was a lot to take in so he gave them time to process and let it sink in. He was waiting to answer any questions they might have but apparently they were all too shocked about this.

“And you called us why?” Pepper asked.

“She wants custody of Sarah.”

“WHAT?” Sam and Bucky yelled at the same time.

“How could she demand such a thing after what she did to both of you?” Even Thor couldn’t suppress his anger. “She’s the one who left.”

“I don’t let her see my daughter so she made a bluff. Hopefully it’s just a bluff. She said she will see me in court and get Sarah’s custody.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Clint vowed.

“I will have my team of attorneys work on this.”

 

* * *

 

Sarah knew something was wrong when her father didn’t follow her upstairs. Darcy acting all weird and trying to keep her in her bedroom. Then Dum Dum followed and stood guard in front of her room. Not to mention that her father was angry at the woman who had visited them early in the morning. Something was wrong and Sarah intended to find out.

First of all, she tricked Darcy into getting her cookies from the kitchen. Then she told Dum Dum to check the balcony outside her room because she’d heard the sound of snake. He rushed in and told her to stay on the bed.

Once Dum Dum was outside and looking through the pot of flowers, Sarah slipped out of her room and headed downstairs, passing the kitchen and hiding behind a rock sculpture under the stairs. She saw all her uncles and aunties with her father.

They all looking serious and obviously angry at something.

“I will have my team of attorneys working on this,” she heard Uncle Tony say.

“Do you know why Sharon did this?”

“I don’t really know. To be honest, she isn’t the kind of person who you can read so easily,” her dad replied. “From my point of view, she either wants more fame out of this situation or whatever other reason. The only thing I know is that she really wants to take Sarah away from me.”

What? Take her away from her dad? No! No one could take her dad away from her!

“No!” she shouted and ran into the living room, making everyone turn their head and look at her. Sarah ran to her father and hugged his leg tightly before she began to cry. Steve picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

“I will not let anyone taking you from me, baby. I will do anything to protect you,” he said. “No one will take you away from me.”

“Daddy, please don’t send me away.”

“No, I will not do that. You are my daughter and I will take care of you. Like I always have, since the day you came to this world.”

But Sarah kept crying, knowing that someone out there wanted to take her away from her home, wanted to take her away from her father, wanted to take her away from her family.

It was the most heartbreaking thing to see.

  


* * *

 

 

Steve met Sharon at UCLA. He’d just moved to LA from New York with his best friend Bucky Barnes, who was attending the USC Thornton School of Music. Steve stayed at a UCLA mixed dorm where he was paired up with Sam Wilson. It was lucky that they were both in the Music Department.

Sharon lived just across the hall from them. He could say it was a love at first sight. Well, people can have love at first sight so many times. But what really hard was finding the right one.

Back then, he thought she was the right one.

Their eyes met. He could feel the gravitational pull and the connection right away so he worked up the courage to walk toward her and introduce himself. Her friends were giggling so she pushed them inside her room and shut the door so they could talk privately.

“Wanna grab a coffee?” he blurted out before his hand went to the back of his neck.

“Sure,” she replied with a gentle smile and that moment was the starting point of their relationship.

They went out for coffee and got the chance to learn more about each other. Steve learned that she was majoring in Performing Arts and that she wanted to be an actress someday. He told her he wanted his band to become famous and travel the world to perform for everyone.

The relationship blossomed within just two weeks. They introduced each other to their friends, hang out together, going out to have dinner together and Steve was the one who took the giant leap and kissed her when he walked back to her back home.

It was a kiss that sent electrical sparks all over his body as he pulled her closer and felt her moan against his lips. That was when he knew she felt the same and they decided to change the status of their relationship to publicly dating.

Sam, Bucky, and the rest of her friends took them out for a celebration. Bucky joked that Steve looked like a lovesick puppy around her and Sharon couldn’t stop smiling when she was with Steve.

Their relationship was almost perfect. Rarely any arguments, the sex was great, they were both incredibly good looking. The only thing that came between them was their ambition. Sharon went on a series of auditions while Steve took as many gigs as he could around town. They started to drift apart but they made a promise to spend time with each other as much as they could.

Luckily, they graduated at the same time, feeling like they could take over the world together. They could finally achieve everything they ever wanted. But it wasn’t as easy as day dreaming. Steve received bad news from home when Bucky’s sister called him and informed him about his mother’s death. Steve was devastated and used his only money saved to buy a plane ticket back to New York.

Sharon went with him to give him the support he needed. Sam and Bucky joined him the next day and the small funeral was held at the cemetery where his father was buried. At least he could do what his mother asked him to. Bury her next to his dad, who had died during the war in Afghanistan.

After the funeral, Steve put his old house up for sale and did a garage sale for the furniture and things he didn’t need. The money from the sale and his inheritance gave him the chance to rent a small two bedroom apartment in LA. They moved in together after that and returned to pursuing their career.

Then Steve got another huge amount of money from selling his old house in Brooklyn. This was coupled with more great news that brought so much joy into his life. Sharon was pregnant with his baby. Maybe he was too happy to see it on her face, to realize she didn’t want the baby to happen.

He was a complete fool to believe that she wanted to have a baby this early. He told her to get a job, that she could work from home and he will be the one to go out and tried to make a living. He doubled his gigs but it didn’t take him anywhere near the fame.

It was a major disaster for both of them. They fought about every single thing but Steve was the one who was calm enough to say he was sorry, for the sake of his baby inside of her. He did everything he could to provide for his girlfriend and his child so they could live the life that they wanted.

He saw the unhappiness in Sharon’s eyes, saw the desperation to get back out there. Steve made money and Sharon went on a shopping spree to buy everything for the baby. There was a time when Steve wanted to give up but the baby was the only thing that kept him going.

Then her water broke and Steve had to rush her to the hospital. Sam and Bucky were with them. After nine hours in the delivery room, Sarah Rogers was born and nothing could give Steve with so much joy. The first time he held her, he vowed he would do anything for his daughter and he would give her the life she deserved. He could say that Sarah was the love of his life.

To his surprise, Sharon didn’t bolt out the door the first chance she got. She stayed and took care the baby, breastfed her, changed diapers, and took care of their baby girl. Until one day, when he woke up and found the note left in Sarah’s crib, saying that she couldn’t do it anymore and she was sorry. She wanted to live her life and make the career that she wanted.

Steve was devastated. The love he’d once had for her turned into anger. He wasn’t mad that she’d left him but he was angry at her for leaving Sarah without a mother. Then anger turned into hatred when he discovered that she’d taken most of the money out from their joint bank account, leaving Steve with almost nothing to raise his daughter and even less to kick start his career.

But Steve kept moving because he had no time to grieve or angry at anything anymore when he had to take care of his baby.

He watched as Sharon slowly climbed up the ladder and got everything that she wanted, fame, money, awards, big house, and attention. Some part of him hoped that she would come back but she didn’t so he kept on struggling. The night Sharon received her first Golden Globe was the night Steve came home with only $100 in his pocket and leftover food he’d stolen from the kitchen of the bar he worked at. Half of the money he saved up for the baby and another half for paying the next month’s rent.

Bucky and Sam moved in with Steve and the baby to help share the rent and everything, helping Steve with some of his cost and Steve was eternally grateful for their help and promised he will repay everything.

It took him almost two years before he could get everything right. Sarah grew up healthy and happy being among the group of people who loved her dearly and would do anything to make her happy.

That was all Sarah needed. But then the inevitable question was asked, Steve chose to lie about her mother because he didn’t want Sarah to know who her real mother was. He didn’t want her to question herself why her mother didn’t want her.

Steve got his big break when Sarah was four years old. Everything he’d done had finally paid off and he thought his life will be a happy ending from then on

Apparently, he was wrong.

  


* * *

 

Steve tried to talk Sarah but the girl didn’t listen and ran away from him, locking herself inside her bedroom. He knew he would have a hard time explaining this to Sarah. Tony only said he would have a team looking into this and find out it was a real threat or not.

The rest of the band members went home a bit afterwards. Everyone gave Steve the biggest hug and wished him good luck and told him they were with him, whatever he needed.

Now Steve stood in front of Sarah’s bedroom, knocking on the door.

“Sweetheart, can you open the door for me?” he asked.

“No!”

“Daddy has something to talk to you about.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Baby, I’m not letting anyone taking you away from me.”

There was no response from Sarah but she unlocked the door for him. Steve carefully stepped inside and found his daughter on her bed, face down on the pillow.

“Hey…” he gently said as he sat down next to her.

“Daddy, who is the lady who wants to take me away from you?”

“Before I answer that question, I have to tell you something.”

Steve knew that he would have this talk one day, but he never thought it would be this soon. Once this was all started, he thought he could bury this secret forever and never had to explain who Sharon was to his daughter.

“Your mother is not really dead.” Steve spoke up. Sarah was shocked at the revelation. “Her name is Sharon Carter. She left us when you were very young and I had to raise you alone. I only lied to protect you. She isn’t relevant in your life.”

“And she wants me back now?”

“Apparently, yes.”

“But I don’t want to be with her. I don’t even know her.”

“You will not have to be with her but we gotta stick together now. No one can separate us.”

“I love you, daddy.” Sarah hugged her father tightly.

“I love you too.” Steve kissed her forehead. “Thank you for understanding, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you heyfrenchfreudiana for the beta


End file.
